Breaking New, Beloved and suddenly Broken
by littleblackdressx
Summary: The two girls stopped in front of their table. Joe's heart was beating faster then ever. Joe just broke up with his girlfriend, Emma is an heiress from England. The two of them find love, lust and eachother. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hilton?

_Okay, so this is a double crossover: like Hannah Montana, Camp Rock, HSM & Harry Potter. The main characters are Emma Granger & Joe Gray (YES SO LEGAL NOW!). _

_All the characters have their real names but lastnames from whatever movie/series they're most famous from._

_Characters?_

_Emma Granger_

_Joe Gray_

_Nick Gray_

_Kevin Gray_

_Vanessa Montez_

_Miley Stewart_

_Ashley Evans_

_Danielle Stewart(I've made her Miley's cousin in this!)_

_Taylor Evans(Ashley's one year younger sister in this)_

_Demi Torres(sorry for all Mitchie/Demi-lovers but I had to have a bitch, cuz I love getting to write a bit bitchy, and I dislike Demi/Mitchie a bit. Notice DISLIKE not HATE. I may like her music & the person If i ever meet her, but I can't stand her "image".)_

_Camilla BellA(changed the E to an A so it's not totally the same. I really DISLIKE her. Don't dislike me for that.)_

_etc etc.  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Hilton !?**

**Emma**

"Emma, don't be so impossible, you'll love it. " said Mr. Granger and gave his daughter a smile.

"Oh my gosh, dad, what are you thinking about? I'm going to a totally new high school where I know NO ONE. This is going to be the worst time of my life."

Well, at least that's what Emma thought.

**Joe**

When the rumor about the new girl spread around the school, everyone at East Malibu High School got a little excited. Sure, new girls were no big deal but the rumor also said her father was an english hotel-owner. No one knew if that was true because since the teachers wasn't as excited as the students, they never knew her name when people asked.

"Maybe it is like an heiress of Hilton!" the brown-haired girl said with an excited face.

"Miley, Hilton isn't english! And besides, both of the Hilton-heiress are older than us, they're way out of high school!" reminded her best friend Emily her.

"I hope she's not like a preppy girl. This school is so not in a need of more of that." said Vanessa. Miley and Emily felt bad for her. She used to be best friends with a girl named Mary, but then she became a preppy girl and Nessa is now always the third wheel.

"Doesn't anyone know her name yet?" Kevin asked.

They were in the halls. Waiting for the Monday lessons so start.

"Nope. I talked to Hilary but she didn't know either. And since she's the gossip queen, she would be the first to know." stated Emily.

"Yeah, well we should head to class, text when you see her, okay?" Miley said and looked at the others and they nodded.

Joe stayed quiet the whole time. They knew something was up but they decided to talk to him later about it.

**Emma**

_Oh god. Why does LA-schools have to be so huge!? I'm probably going to be lost the moments I go inside!_ Emma said a nervous goodbye to her mom who dropped her off and walked then in to the school, while the yard outside the school got emptier when the students walked in.

Emma knew she had to get her schedule first so she found(she had no idea how) the principals office.

"Oh hello," the principal said with a smile. "You must be the new girl, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh well okay here's your schedule, and here's a map over the school, and I marked the ones you should know. You see the names on the map and just compare them to you schedule. And then your combination to your locker is on the back of you schedule, you got locker 273." Emma was staring at the papers she got. She said a quick bye and walked down the halls to find her locker.

_221...... 242... 259.... 265....273, finally!_

When she got her stuff and finally found the right class she went inside to find, with a big relief, that the teacher wasn't there yet. She looked around to find a empty seat and found one a little bit in the back, next to a girl with long dark brown hair. She sat down and the girl immediately looked up.

"Oh, you must be the new girl, am I right!?" she said while an excitement glowed in her eyes.

"Er...yes. Will I always be called the new girl, it is kinda annoying." Emma admitted and tried a little smile at the girl.

"Haha, no, it's just that no one knows your name, we've been trying to find out eversince we found out you were coming!"

"You did?" Emma was shocked. Why try so hard to find out her name?

"Mhm. But tell me, what's your name?" The girl smiled cheekily.

"Emma. Emma Granger."

"OH MY GOD!" the girl gasped. "As in, Granger Hotels!?"

"Er... yes. My dad's the owner."

"And you're the heiress?"

"Kinda. But now tell me your name." Emma felt uncomfortable not being able to have something to call her.

"Oh sorry, it's Vanessa. Vanessa Montez." Emma smiled.

"Cool, so by the way did you read about Brangelina in US Weekly?" Emma thought Vanessa seemed like a girl who, just like Emma herself, loved gossip and especially the juicy kind.

"Oh yes, oh my god and did you..." Emma and Vanessa didn't care about the teacher coming in, well okay the lowered their voices but they kept talking the entire class.

AFTER CLASS

"Emma, you should totally sit with us at lunch!"

"Us...?"

"Oh, yeah my friends and I. You'll like 'em."

"Cool."

**Joe**

LUNCH TIME

Joe thought about the night before when he told his _ex(yes he had to enjoy calling her that. Finally he didn't have to put up with the nick name, yes!) _girlfriend Chelsea that he had no feelings like that left for her, she got so mad she threw a glass of milk(which she held in her hand, why was he so stupid to not think about that?) over him. And today she was 'sick'.

_Yeah right sick in my ass. And god why does Nick and Miley have to be so annoying and kiss all the time. Jesus, Miley, let Nick breathe before you're suffocating him to death!_

"Okay, guys, listen remember Vanessa texted us about meeting the new girl and saying she was really sweet? Well she asked her to sit with us and she said yes!" Emily smiled brightly.

"Sounds fun." Kevin said with his arm around his girlfriend Danielle(A/N: yes, Kevin's real girlfriend/soon-to-be-fiancée) while she was talking to her best friend Ashley.

"Yeah, they should be here any moment." And just when Emily said that, she walked in. Joe turned his head around when he saw Emily and Miley(finally letting Nick go) wave to somewhere behind him. And when he saw her, oh god. She had beautiful blonde hair(slightly curly) which reached to a bit below her shoulders, and her lips looked really.... what's the word, _sexy_. He felt like standing up and placing his lips against hers right now, to see what she tasted like, but he fought against his impulse. She was not overweight and not skinny and her body attracted Joe...

Then someone poked his arm.

"What!?" he said annoyed and turned around to see Nick staring at him.

"Stop dressing her off in your mind and pull yourself together!"

"What, no I wasn't-"

"Don't try to fool your own brother, I know you too well."

_Damn it. Why does Nick have to know me so well?_

Then Joe felt a sweet and wonderful smell, it smelled like strawberries and some flower he couldn't place at the moment, but in the same time, oh here the word is again, it smelled _sexy. _

_How could something be sweet and sexy at the same time?_

He turned around again and saw the girl coming closer. She looked more beautiful as she came closer. She was talking to Vanessa and giggled a little when Nessa said something apparently funny. Her giggle was cute, and attractive.

The two girls stopped in front of their table. Joe's heart was beating faster then ever.

**Emma**

"Hey guys, this is Emma, Emma this is Kevin, Danielle, Ashley, Emily, Miley, Nick and Joe." When Nessas finger stopped at Joe, Emma looked at Joe for the first time and her heart jumped.

_Oh god. That's one cute and hot boy. Wait, how can something be cute and hot at the same time? And why does my heart speed up like that, I've seen lots of cute and hot boys before?_

"Hi...." she said shyly. Kevin said hi friendly, Danielle and Ashley smiled widely and said hello, Emily and Miley had the same smile and they looked excited. Nick smiled a, to her, brotherly smile.

"Emma, lets sit here." said Vanessa and pulled her down so she had Joe on her left and Nessa on her right. Joe looked at her and smiled a warm smile. When Emma gave his lips a glance, and saw how sweet, sexy, smooth and tasty they looked, she felt an impulse to lean forward and kiss them, but she stopped herself and just smiled back.

"So, Emma did you move her from England?" the girl she remembered Nessa called Miley asked.

Emma turned her head against her will and answered:

"No, from New York. We lived there for a year, but before that we lived in London."

"So cool, how's London? I've always wanted to got there!" said Emily.

"It's amazing, you can come there with me sometime if you want to, I fly there sometimes on holidays and stuff like that."

"Are you kiddin' me!? That yould be awesome!" Emma smiled to herself at Emilys and Mileys reactions. The she felt like someone was staring at her, so she turned her head to see the cute and hot guy named Joe stare at her. She couldn't quite place the expression in his eyes. It was warm but in the same time he was checking her out, or at least she think so...

_Oh Emma who are you fooling? Why would a guy like him check you out!? No reason!_

Joe smiled that warm smile again. She felt a tingle when he smiled like that and then how her cheeks were warming up.

_Why do I have to blush all the time!?_


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Deny It

**Chapter 2: Don't Deny It**

**Joe**

Joe was watching Emma as she started to talk to Nessa, Kevin and Danielle.

_Wow. Okay, God hear my pray, if you let me be with her then I never will ask for anything else again and I'll stop stealing Nicks socks!_

She turned her head a few minutes later and looked at him again. He loved the feeling he got when she looked at him. When he smiled an attractive red color appeared on her cheeks again. It was adorable.

_Oh my, how I want to stroke those cheeks with my the back of hands. Please God? I will also stop putting farting machines in Nicks bed. And he'll never know who it was._

The rest of the lunch Joe couldn't stop looking at Emma every 60th second. But he decided to not be an idiot and actually start talking to her before she thought he was retarded.

Emma was just eating some of the salad that she bought. Even when she ate she looked beautiful.

"Ehum, Emma so do you have any sisters or brothers?" Joe smiled inside by the fact that Nick was too busy with Miley and Kevin was too busy talking to Danielle, Ashley, Nessa and Emily that his brothers couldn't tease him for sounding like an idiot.

Emma turned her head and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"A little sister. She's turning 8 this year." Emma smiled.

"Cool, you know I have a little brother and he's also 8. Wouldn't surprise me if he met her at their school today. He's a real lady's man." Joe laughed a bit. Emma giggled and when she did her hair moved a little and he was stunned by the wonderful smell that reached him.

"What's her name?" Joe asked.

"Katie. And by the way, she's not going to be easy for your little brother to get. She knows how to deal with boys." Emma laughed, a sound Joe found so gorgeous.

"Haha, well lets see what they say this afternoon." Joe said and ate some of his pasta. "So where in New York did you live?"

"Upper East Side. Yeah, laugh about it, I did not have a fun time with all the rich Upper East Side-people." Joe smiled and laughed a bit.

"Really? Upper East Side. That sounds... very fun.." he started laughing again and Emma joined him in the laugh.

"Not exactly. I would say more like lame. And not to mention the school, oh dear god. Every girl was wearing Prada, Gucci and all those expensive clothes and purses, and so did the boys, if you would have gone there you might think they were a little,... different..."

Joe was cracking up. And during the rest of that lunch they talked about everything from Emmas old school to all those pranks Joe have done on different people and then different kind of food...

"Guys, maybe we should leave now?" said Kevin. Joe and Emma stopped talking, they really had enjoyed each others company, they glanced at each other and smiled.

Emma, Nessa, Miley, Emily and Nick went to maths(they all had this class together)while Joe went to find his friends Zac and Corbin, who he had next class with, and Kevin went to english with his friend Lucas and Danielle and Ashley went to gym.

**Emma**

AT MATHS CLASS

Nick is talking to Cody and Mitchell. The girls are talking to each other.

"Okay, Emma what was that between you and Joe today!?" Miley sounded really excited.

"I do not know what you're talking about." said Emma and felt a bit nervous.

"Oh yes I think you do. What did you and Joe do?" said Emily and looked at Emma.

"N-Nothing..."

"Oh no, don't pull that one on me Em, what was going on between you two, that was not _nothing_." Vanessa didn't look so convinced.

"Admit you like him!" Miley was excited, very excited. But Nessa told her before lunch that Miley loved gossip and were always excited about these sort of things.

"I just met him, and no I do not."

"Yes you did. And he was totally checking you out. I mean it's not rare that he does but he was staring at you all the time. He liked you!" Emma looked at Nessa as if she was crazy.

"Nessa, why would he like me?"

"Emma, it's no secret you look good. I mean I talked to Cody, Mitchell, Zac and Corbin and they were all impressed of we knowing you, and they said you were hot!"

_Oh god. She must be lying. But if Joe liked me, I would not mind being with him. He's hot!_

"You think we're lying don't you?" Emily asked.

"Ehum, kinda..."

"Emma listen to this, A LOT of guys thinks you're good-looking, and so does Joe. Didn't you see how he looked at you. He was like hypnotized!"

"Er... I don't want to talk about it." Emma said and turned her head. She opened her notebook and started to draw something.

Miley, Nessa and Emily sighs and turns to the teacher who just started the lesson.

**Joe**

Ever since Joe met Emma, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_How am I gonna go to the same school as her much longer WITHOUT kissing those gorgeous lips !? No way. It's just to give up Joe, a girl like her will not have interest in you..._

"HELLO!?" Joe looked up to find out the voice was from Zac.

"Thinking about someone special I see ?" said Corbin and raised one eyebrow.

"Eh, nooo..." Joe sucked at pulling good lies and he knew it.

"Yeah right. Who is she ?" Zac asked and kept staring at Joe. "Not Nessa I hope?"

Joe smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Why not Nessa, Zac?"

Zac immediately bit his lip and looked down.

"You like her still don't you?" Joe asked Zac.

"Maybeeee..." Zac said and avoided eye-contact.

"So ask her out!" said Corbin like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Okay, it is. It is obvious those two have something for eachother. They just gotta realize it._

"Joe, don't change the subject now, who is she? A girl in school?" Zac suddenly said.

"Fine, er.., yes a girl in school."

"Do we know her?" Corbin asked.

"Ehum, don't think so."

"Why not?"

"She kinda just moved here..."

"It's the new girl isn't it! That heiress that Miley and Emily were talking about, Emma wasn't it?" Corbin was excited.

"Uh, yeah. Emma Granger." Zac and Corbin both looked at each other and then smirked at Joe.

"SO, ask her out! Before someone else lays their hands on her!"

"It's not that easy. She'd never date me."

"Oh come on, the girls adore you. Why wouldn't she? Now okay let's say it like this, I'll ask Nessa out if you ask Emma out, and Corbin you'll ask... Ashley." Zac smirked.

"WHAT!?" Both Corbin and Joe turned their heads mega fast to look at Zac.

"Corbin, you like her. Don't deny it."

"Ehum, fine. We'll ask our girls out."

"ASAP." Zac added.

"Okay, when we have we talk to each other and tell how it went. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3: A Lot Can Happen In 5 Minutes

**_Author's Note: OMG, this is the third chapter. I just decided to upload what I have so far and see what you guys say 'bout it. Hope you like it. I know these chapters are a bit boring, but it's you know... spacefillers. I need to get deeper into the story before my writing skills kicks it. And please, Review? Tell me what's wrong, what's right, and what you wanna see more of. _**

**_xoxo_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Lot Can Happen In 5 Minutes**

**Emma**

_Okay, I officially am a part of Nessa's group. At least Miley said so. She was so excited about some party she was talking about. Apparently they have this plan to get me and Joe together, as if he'd ever think of me like that. But I'll just play along and not be crushed when he rejects me at the party._

_Oh god. Emma now you're fooling yourself again. You WILL be crushed. _

**Joe**

"Hey, Joe!" Joe turned around to find Zac running towards him in the hall.

"Hey man!" Joe said.

"Hey, I got an idea." Zac was breathing a bit from the running.

"What?"

"This friday it is that party at Mitchell's, you know?"

"Yeeeaaah...?"

_Where's Zac going with this? Do I even wanna know?_

"How 'bout we ask the girls there? It'd be perfect. And the mood will be a little less tense. I know I am a genius." Joe laughed at Zac's idea.

"Sure. You're a genius, notice the sarcasm."

"HEY!"

The guys agreed on asking the girls at the party and went to next class.

AFTER SCHOOL

**Emma**

"Hey, Em, you got a ride home?" Nessa asked when they were getting their stuff in the lockers.

"No, I was planning on calling mom..."

"No need to. You wanna hang out at the Gray house? Miley, Emily, Nick, me, Zac, maybe Corbin, you and... Joe..."

Emma immediately looked up.

"Come again?"

"You and JOE!"

_She's really in for this matchmaking-thing._

"Nessaaa..."

"Oh no, don't 'Nessa' me. You're going. And I heard Zac and Joe are driving today... which means, you're on Joe's car!"

"Nessa, do you hear yourself? You're planning on a like five minutes ride home! Who said he even wants me in his car?"

"Emma, don't be silly. A LOT can happen in five minutes. And let's ask him."

"Ha?"

_What is she talking about now..._

"Let's ask Joe if he wants you in his car. He comes now."

Emma turned around to see Joe walking with Zac and Corbin down the halls.

"Oh shit."

"HEY JOE!"

"No, Nessa, don't!" Emma turned to Nessa.

"Yes, Nessa, do. By the way do what?"

_Oh. My. God. That voice is too familiar for my liking._

"Joe, I got a question. I already know the answer but I'm just gonna prove this to Emma here."

Emma blushed when Joe smiled that smile again.

"Yeah, sure, shoot."

"Do you want Emma to ride in your car and not Zac's?" Nessa smirked while Emma blushed deep and glared at Nessa.

"Of course. She's going in my car, passenger seat."

_Did he just...? No. Yes? Maybe he was just being nice, but passenger seat?_

Emma slowly turned her head up to see Joe watching her with that expression in his eyes again. He smiled warmly.

"K, I'll leave you two to it..." Nessa started.

"WHAT? Where are you going?" Emma said with a bit panic in her voice.

"I'm going in Zac's car. With Corbin and Emily."

_Oh no. That means that Miley and Nick are going in our car. And they will be to busy with eachother. I HAVE to talk to him!_

"Oh..."

"Yeah, bye!" Nessa waved slightly, and then turned around and walked away. Emma and Joe were now alone in the halls. She turned to him.

"I'm gonna kill Nessa."

Joe chuckled.

"That sounds like something I could do too, but why? Am I that horrible for company?"

"No, no, not at all. More like the other way around..."

_SHIT! What did I just say?_

Emma looked at Joe who smiled wider then ever. He took her hand in his. The warmth from his skin sent chills through down her spine.

"Come on then, Milady."


	4. Chapter 4: The Touch of My Hand

**_Hey everyone, I hope you guys are great, and wow, yes here comes chapter nr 4, just got finished!_**

**_I know it is very fluffy, but get used to it, cause I'm a sucker for that :)_**

**_Oh and, the title? Got it from a Britney Spears-song. Dunno why that got in my brain, but it did._**

**_xoxo_****  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: The Touch Of My Hand**

THE CAR RIDE

**Joe**

_I can't believe it. She practically told me she liked me before. I mean, as Miley say, LIKE-LIKE!_

Joe glanced at Emma.

"Emma?"

She turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"How come you moved here?"

Emma smiled slightly at some secret joke and then watched Joe.

"Well, we have hotels practically all over the world and Dad decided we should go more... hm, how do I explain this... More for the american ones. At first we lived in New York while Dad managed the 2 we had, and then opened another one there. But then his friend who lives here, said that there might be more to do at the LA-hotels. So we moved here."

"Hm... sound like it's a lot moving when your Dad owns hotels all over the world." Joe smiled.

"Yeah... I have actually lived in Paris 6 months and in Chile 3 months, and once we went to Sweden for 4 months. And, this I barely remember, but when I was 6 we lived in Greece for 8 months."

_Jesus. _

"Cool... is that all the places you've been to?"

"Haha, no that's just the long time-trips. I have been a month here and there, and don't let me get started on all the holidays and the 2 week-business-trips."

"Oh. I have like been in Mexico and Hawaii and well, that's that."

They both laughed.

AT THE JONAS HOUSEHOLD

**Emma**

When they arrived they all went in, Emma and Joe were the last one's in.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. Their house is amazing._

"What do you think?" Emma turned her head to see Joe watching her.

"It is... amazing." She looked around to see everyone else already lying and sitting here and there in the couches like they live there.

"Yeah, Emma, welcome to my second home." Nessa said. Everyone else laughed.

They started talking about playing Guitar Hero. Emma said she'd pass and just sat and watched. Suddenly Joe came over and sat next to her.

"Hey. Having fun?" He smiled teasingly.

"Very."

"You wanna do something else?"

_I wonder what he have in mind..._

"Sure. What?"

"Hm... we can start with going upstairs to my room."

"Okay."

The others smirked at each other when Joe and Emma walked upstairs. Joe suddenly stopped at a door and swung it open.

Joe's room was kinda cozy, not too big, and still a boy-room. He went over and sat on his bed and then gestured for her to do the same. She sat down next to him.

"So this is Joe Gray's room?"

"Yes, madame, it is. Your opinion?"

"I like it." Joe smiled widely.

"That's good. Cause else I would have to kick you out." He smiled a dazzling smile and removed some hair from his eyes.

Emma giggled.

"No need to."

Joe chuckled.

"So, miss Granger. Why don't you tell a little bit more about yourself?"

_Oh shit. I hoped for this not to come._

"Ehm... there's nothing to know...I'm-"

"Yeah, right. Let's start with... do you have a boyfriend?"

Emma blushed a shape of deep red and looked down on her hands.

"N-No..."

Joe immediately smiled like an idiot. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so he could look at her.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm actually quite happy you haven't." Emma blushed more, and Joe thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

He put a strand of her hair behind her ear and she shivered by the simple action.

And Joe noticed.

"Emma, are you cold?"

"N-No..."

"Is that the only word I'm getting out of your mouth today?" Joe said with another dazzling smile.

"N-"

Suddenly Joe took of his hoody. He handed it to Emma.

"Wha-"

"Don't say anything, just put it on."

Emma did as told, zipped it and breathed in the intoxicating scent from Joe's cologne. It smelled like...

_Heaven. No, wait, scratch that. Not even heaven can smell this good. _

Then Joe surprised Emma again, and moved closer. He then turned her head so she was facing him. His hot breath tickled on her lips.

Joe raised his hand and slowly let his fingers slide across her cheek. Then he turned his hand and stroked Emma's still red cheeks. She thought she was gonna faint. His skin against her felt so good that she didn't know what to do.

Joe's hand slid down her neck now. He let it stay there while he lifted his other hand and ran it through her hair.

By this point Emma couldn't stop herself anymore and raised one of her hands and carefully caressed his cheek. Emma moved her hand and then traced Joe's lips with her fingers. She could feel how Joe's breath caught in his throat. Then...

"Emma! We're going, you wanna ride with me?"

Nessa's voice was heard from the floor beneath them.

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think? **_

_**I will love you forever and ever... and ever... and ever...**_

**_yeah, you get the picture._  
**


End file.
